Someone Like You
by Laura Chowns
Summary: Short story: Original Characters Lux has been friends with the Eastlakes since she was fourteen years old. She's practically the little sister they never had so when feelings emerge between the sweet, innocent woman and the brutally honest womanizer, Luke Eastlake, things get a little weird for everyone involved.


"Where did Luke go?" Lux asked as she slipped back into her seat next to her best friend. She had left him with his older brother, Gray with a beer, Luke sipping on scotch. Now it was just Gray. Nate had abandoned them earlier after downing a bottle of tequila. He was now on the dance floor and looked like a complete spazz. The girls surrounding him didn't seem to mind much, Lux had noticed when she stole a glimpse of him through the crowd and laughed.

"Over there" Gray nodded with his head. She turned her attention to where he was nodding. Luke sat at the bar with a brunette. He was angled towards her, one arm resting on the bar itself and the other pushing back some of her hair in a stereotype maneuver. Lux made a face and scoffed as she turned her attention back to Gray. Typical Luke. He always managed to find someone to go home with wherever he went.

"Don't they have any respect?" Lux asked mostly to herself then anything. She didn't expect Gray to give her an answer. It was a well known fact that Luke loved women. He had to have one in his bed every night otherwise he seemed more cranky and irritable then usual. He liked women of all different flavours and women seemed to like him. If they didn't, he wouldn't have made such an excellent playboy.

"Luke? Yes, he respects women a lot actually" Gray replied to her question unexpectedly. Lux spared him a glance. "What? He does. He'd never take a woman home, or go home with one, who didn't want him and who wasn't aware that he would not be there in the morning" Gray assured her. "That's respectful, they know what they are getting into."

Lux rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about Luke" she huffed and picked up her own drink. Gray gaver her a questioning look. "The girls, Gray!" Lux exploded, waving her arms dramatically so her drink spilled over the glass rim. "How can a girl willingly go home with someone they know won't call them back and only wants them for their body? I don't get it."

Gray smirked. "That's because you're a virgin and have no idea what you're missing" he pointed out.

"I'm what-?" Lux felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "You have no-" she could hardly get the words out and looked away from him. Gray laughed. She could hear him over the music but chose to ignore him. Her brown eyes fell on Luke and his brunette and she could not prevent them from rolling back into her head. This was awful. She should rescue that girl. "Look at them...ugh!" She had to turn away but she was met with Gray's grin, like he knew something she didn't. "What?"

"You're jealous" Gray informed her.

Lux's mouth dropped open in utter bewilderment. Jealous? "Oh Gray, you've lost your marbles somewhere along the way if you think I'm jealous of Luke's flavour of the week." That was completely absurd. She had absolutely no romantic—or sexual—interest in Luke Eastlake. All he was, was the big brother of her best friend. Nothing else.

"You're mistaken, Lux" Gray was about to correct her. "You're not jealous of her specifically" he informed which caused her to give him that look which threatened him to tread very lightly or he might be wearing the drink she had near her hand. "You're jealous in general, because Luke willingly looks at every other girl as a conquest before he'll ever consider you in such a fashion."

Her brow rose curiously. "Why would I even want Luke to look at me as some conquest?"

"Because no one ever does" Gray eyed her with a boyish grin. "When guys look at you, they see the girl next door. The martyr. The nice virginal girl who would be perfect to bring home to meet their Mom" he expressed though she had no idea where he got his information.

"How do you know what guys see in me?"

"Because I'm a guy and I've looked" Gray admitted causing her to blush. It was a good thing he was her best friend and she didn't see him in that light or she might have been more flustered. "You're the girl a guy picks to settle down with, you're not the sexual fantasy. Luke has no interest in settling down, so he'll never look at you as anything but an annoying little sister."

She had tuned out what Gray was saying for the most part because it was absolutely crazy. Since she was only half listening to him, her eyes wandered back to Luke and his brunette. She scoffed once more and caught the end of what Gray was saying. "Well, this annoying little sister" Lux emptied the contents of her glass. "Is going to go join Nate on the dance floor."

"Suit yourself" Gray leaned back in his chair to get comfortable as if he was about to watch a really good show. Between her and Nate, it was a competition over who was the better dancer. Nate could dance, but once he got drinking a little too much, those skills vanished. At the moment he looked like some sort of robot having a seizure on the middle of the floor. As soon as he saw Lux coming to join him, his smile brightened and he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Blondie ditch you?" Luke approached the table he'd left his jacket at. He'd been chatting up a feisty brunette for the last ten minutes and she was quite the tease. He'd left her only long enough to get his jacket and for her to let her friends know she was heading out. By heading out, they were heading back to her place. The night was young.

"Nah...she's with Nate."

Gray pointed towards the dance floor. Luke followed him indication and found the pair of them. Lux looked like a spazz on the floor with her arms flailing. She looked more like she was waving frantically for assistance then she looked like she was dancing. And then there was Nate. Luke groaned and turned his attention back to gathering his jacket. It was draped over the back of the chair he had been occupying before the brunette caught his eye.

"I can't believe we let ourselves be seen with those two sometimes" Luke shoved his arm through the sleeve and stole a glance at the two on the floor. Embarrassing. He shook his head. His arm pushed through the other sleeve.


End file.
